


Shifting

by JaneDavitt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life's changed so fast for Stiles; for all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shifting

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Перемены](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708382) by [Rassda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda)



In the daylight, watching a fly buzz helplessly against the window, a teacher’s voice droning, Stiles tells himself werewolves don’t exist and half-believes it.

Then he sees Scott turn to look at that fly, head tilted, eyes glinting gold, and his world does a kaleidoscope shift, settling back into a nightmare, a horror movie he can’t pause.

This is his life now. Even in sunlight, it’s a world tinted red.

And the sun will set and he’ll be standing outside a haunted house, reeking of smoke and death, and he’ll knock and… run?

No.

Derek’s inside.

He's worth screaming for.


End file.
